Revolution
by Psychic-Ghost
Summary: AU fic. Ten years from the present day, nearly all pieces of human technology are transformers. But what happens when they decide they don't want to obey any more? Rated to be safe.


**(A/N)Yay, my very first Transformers multichapter fic!chorus of angels in background And it's an AU! My first ever. Yes, you will see the canon characters later, but right now, you have to live with my invented ones.**

The worst part about mornings was the irritatingly chirpy voice by her ear, Maddie decided, pulling the blanket over her head to try and block it out. It didn't help though, and a small metal hand pulled it back.  
"Come on, Madison, time to get up! You have school today."

"Go away, Sunshine."Maddie mumbled into her pillow.

"Can't, I'll pull out my plug. Get up!"

"Okay, okay, I'm up." She say up, pushing away the robot standing on her pillow. He stepped onto her nightstand and his parts began to rearrange themselves until in his place sat an alarm clock projecting the time onto the wall.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" Maddie ran over to her closet and dug out a green T-shirt and jeans, running into the bathroom to pull them on and racing downstairs. She grabbed her bag and ran out the door. With a shout of "Bye, Mom," Maddie sprinted to school.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Exhausted--today was a P.E. day--Maddie dragged her backpack upstairs into her room.  
"Hi, Maddie. Normal school day, huh?"

"Yeah. Hi, Sunshine."Maddie plopped down on her bed and emptied out her backpack.

"Yuck, I hate homework, Tuner? Can I get some music?"A very small robot climbed uo to her desk and sat, legs dangling off the edge.

"What do you want to listen to?

"Something old. I don't care what."

"Okay."Maddie sang along with the song Tuner had picked--one of her favorites-  
as she bagan to chip at her mountain of homework, interrupting occasionally with comments about her homework or teachers. She loved old music. New music was so boring and slow in comparison. Finishing the last math problem("Why do we have to learn how to do this on paper?  
I mean, technology does it for us. And it's faster and easier."), she stuffed everything back into the backpack and threw it aside. She hummed along with the current song as she picked up a new book she'd gotten and sat down to read."You can turn off now, Tuner."

"Okay."Tuner's song display went dark, and he slumped over double, eyebulbs slowly going dark. Maddie ignored his theatrics and opened her book.  
---------------------------------------------------------  
"Maddie, come down and set the table!"Maddie heard her mother call. With a sigh, she folded down the corner of her page and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Her mother was chatting away with Heatwave and Frost, the over and refridgerator, as she waited for dinner to be ready. Maddie pulled out some plates from a drawer and set then around the table. "Where's Brian?"

"In his room. Should I go get him?" asked Maddie, putting knives by the plates.

"I'll do it, you finish with the table."Maddie put down some napkins and went to get the food. By the time she was done setting it out, her mother had come back down, and a few minutes later, Brian, her eleven-year-old brother, came downstairs too, his game-transformer, Flash, sitting on his shoulder.

"What's for dinner? I'm starving."

"Chicken, but Flash has to go back upstairs. You know the rule: no transformers at the dinner table."

"But..."

"Upstairs. Now."

"Dad would have let him stay!"Brian seemed to to realize, too late, that it was the wrong thing to say as his mother's face hardened.

"It doesn't matter. Flash goes upstairs."

Recognizing a losing battle, Brian muttered to Flash,"I guess you should go."The small robot nodded and jumped down, scurrying back to the stairs. Brian sat down with his mother and sister and all three silently began to eat. Maddie finished first,scraping the remnants into the trash.  
The girl hurried upstairs and into her room, locking the door. The last thing she needed was her brother bargin in. Maddie flopped down on the bed, covering her eyes with one arm.  
"Tuner, put on something that'll make me feel better,"she said, listening as the slow chords of an old song filled the room. The human lay on the bed for a long time, listening to increasingly depressing songs. She dragged herself up to change, then fell asleep listening to soft notes wafting from the music player's speakers.  
_"Because we said goodnight, and not goodbye..."_

**(A/N)Those lyrics ae from "Goodnight", by Evanescence.**

So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Leave a review, please!


End file.
